


Stay Still Like A Statue

by Myheartisblack



Category: Umbrella Academy
Genre: Eating Disorder, Other, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Vanya needs a hug, sorry Vanya, vanya centric, vanya deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheartisblack/pseuds/Myheartisblack
Summary: They’ve  back in the past for two months. Time flys by as they try and figure out what to do. How to fix her . They think she’s the old seven . The quiet girl who’s afraid of her shadow. What a shame they’re wrong.





	Stay Still Like A Statue

Loneliness is one of the worst things in the world. Yet she misses the peaceful quietness that clung to her. Everything was so loud now and it never stopped. She always had someone around her and she felt like she was in a prison of her own making.

 

She was suffocating. There was no escape from the things she’s done. All she could do was watch emptily as they tried to “fix” her . They hurt her and then she hurt them. They learned from the past however. Now approaching her like a beaten, abused ,snarling dog.

 

Her insides were hallowed out and she was just a ghost. Floating day through day and night to night. Every now and then she saw a flash of white. The white violin haunts her every moment of her existence. Living was always a chore but now it was worse in a way. 

 

She was the worst person on planet Earth and she knew it. A bomb waiting to go off. A demon in a home full of angels. Nothing more then a monster. Sometimes the weight of ending the world starts to crush her chest until she can’t breathe.

 

Those days she makes sure to fade seamlessly into the background. To become invisible and blend in. She was on display now for all to see. The cursed, unwanted number seven. Look away even for a moment and the world might end before you finish blinking.

 

Being noticed was all she ever wanted . But not like this. Number Seven the ticking time bomb that six adults failed to disarm so they rewinded time to try again. When their gazes become to sharp she feels the ghost of two huge arms tightening around her. Her ribs ached from phantom pains.

 

Evens and odds alike all tensed when they heard the violin. Seven’s mind knows it shouldn’t hurt yet her eyes over overflow. Playing the Violin was one of the only things she was good at. Father forced her to study the classics before. Memorizing novel after novel . Classic plays and music theory. The history of art and the history of the world. 

 

The bar was so high and he only raised it higher. She was never smart enough in his mind . Worthless, weak, unloveable seven. On days where the glares from the others were Spears she drew. She drew the things she knew, the things she saw.

 

Two people in child’s masks with guns firing back to back. A boy being thrown out of a portal. The body of a man who haunted her every waking day. And the white violin herself, poised like a snake, ready to strike. They are extremely accurate looking and she started to form a huge pile of the memories she painted.

 

The second she leaves her room eyes are on her from all directions. Is she taking her pills? Is she still dangerous? What is she planning? How are we going to stop her? She knows what they think. She already thought of every bad things there is to know about herself .

 

They surround her but never approach her. She thinks they believe she is the old seven. Quiet, sad, jealous seven. And not the rabid dog they all want to put down for good. She is stuck in a same old cage but this time instead of them leaving they watch her.

 

She is form of entertainment they all crave. A beast pretending to be a human. Taking her pills like a good doll that she is. Barely eating and just existing like her script says. Five might be onto her now the she’s noticeable. She’s in the spotlight and god does she hate it.

 

The sleepless nights full of sizzling tears and bloody razors. The silent footsteps she’s forced to take to be unseen. But she’s number Seven and she’s stupid. Her act can only fool them for so long. Self destructing Is a game of Russian roulette in a room full of observers. 

 

Successfully drowning with eyes as sharp as eagles on her is almost impossible . Almost. And if there’s any thing Vanya has learned about the impossible it’s that it’s impossible for a thing like her to be loved. Why wait for them to lose it and kill her when she could do it herself? She almost ,just almost, decided the opposite. 

 

Who knows. Maybe Vanya is only capable of destruction. She might as well put it too good use and disarm the bomb looming above their heads.


End file.
